


The Evil Within

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Demonic Possession, Demons, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Possession, Some Humor, Trans Character, Trans Fiddleford H. McGucket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are evils worse than Bill Cipher.<br/>And there are fates worse than death.<br/>Basically an idea I had for a second season of Gravity Falls, where after Bill fails his mission of destroying the town, the head goddess decides to do it herself.</p><p>It's my first work, so please leave me comments on how to improve? Also, sorry if the description is awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Within

**Author's Note:**

> Three cheers for a first work! I'm both really excited and horribly nervous about this. To start, could I ask for some beta readers? That'd be nice. Oh! If anyone wants to collab with me on this, feel free to send me a message! Okay, so, let's get this party started!

 

 _“Now, I am Death, the destroyer of worlds.”_  
_― J. Robert Oppenheimer_

 

 

The cell wall had exactly 132  lines scratched into it. Half of them shallow, the other half deep. Bill Cipher would know, he counted them all. The being who was once a powerful and feared dream demon was now a prisoner of his own people, stuck counting scratches on a damp, ugly wall. When had it come to this?  
  
Oh, that's right-- when he failed The Lordship.  
  
For a stronger, higher class demon, the job would've been done within minutes. For a low-class triangle like himself, the job was a complete _hell_. All he wanted to do was impress her and all the others, to rub their stupid, turned-up noses in his success. He wanted to take on the one of the most in-conquerable galaxies known to demon-kind-- Shaula. Otherwise known as; The Milky Way.  
  
Of course, this is where his whole plan went sour. In this galaxy, there were planets. Coincidentally, amongst these planets there was one named Andromeda, or Earth. On Earth there was a tiny town that probably wouldn't have even existed if it weren't his arrival, Gravity Falls. In this tiny town, there was  _The Pines Family._ Bill gagged. Even the name made him sick. How could people--- no,  _creatures---_ like them defeat him? How could they have  _destroyed_ him? 

The sound of footsteps shattered Bill's thoughts. He pressed up against the dingy wall, tossing away any disgust he may have had earlier, praying that whoever it was didn't see him. He hoped they would just walk by, searching for another unfortunate being to torture. But, no, whatever forces that may have listened to his silent prayer had a sick sense of humor.

Because they footsteps had stopped.

Right in front of his cell.

This was followed by the clinging of keys against one another and the door, the grunting and low growls of some monster, and one grubby, brine-infected mitt reaching around for Bill. The first few tries the creature had made at grabbing him failed, which Bill was eternally grateful for, until the hand latched onto his slim legs and yanked him out. The cell door slammed behind them. Bill dug what was left of his nails into the ground, skid marks being left where he had been. All the while as he was dragged by cells, Bill stared into them.

All of which were filled with his past colleagues.

Pyronica, 8 ball, that creepy candy guy he took along out of pity.

All of them would suffer the same fate because of his stupidity.

Weakness was something unspoken in the demon society. In this case, though, Bill Cipher openly turned away.

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

 To say the least, the throne room had a better view then Bill's cell. The whole place had one certain theme-- purple and gold. Vines that were lined with thorns and ghastly flowers lined the walls. In the very middle of it all stood the throne-- tall and intimidating, just like the being who owned it. 

Speaking of which, Bill did start to wonder where she was. He'd been sitting on a lumpy footrest for oh, say, a little over an hour; twiddling his thumbs and counting off all the things that could go wrong. His wrists were chained together and stayed folded in his lap, and his ankles were chained to the legs of his "comfortable" seat. Surely things couldn't get worse than this, right?  
  
In that exact moment, the door behind Bill swung open. The room fell quiet-- well, quieter then it was before.   
  
In the door way stood their Lordship. A being like no other. Her hair was made of nothing but big, soft curls; white and pristine. Her skin was an icy blue, lined with white lines of scars and signs. Her eyes were hollow black, the only color or shine in them being the small, gold rings that could be called her iris.  
  
She made her way down aisle, a presence about her that said annoyance and anger. She slumped down in her chair, and Bill could feel those eyes boring into his very core.  
  
He started to speak.  
  
"Lordie, hey! Long time no see! How are things? Might I say you're looking wonder--"  
  
_"Shut up."_  
  
Then, there was silence.  
  
"I sent you to do one thing, Bill Cipher. _One thing._ You said you could conquer the in-conquerable. You said you could conquer  _all_ the galaxies if assigned. But I knew that you were nothing but a small, pathetic little mongrel; isn't that right? So I decided to be nice, to be nice to someone as low and saddening as  _you,_ and start you off small. Just a small town that no human even knew existed. I even let you bring your little friends along for the ride. I gave you as much time as you needed. Now you come back to me with  _what_ excuse?"  

Bill gulped.  
  
"The Pines, Lordship, this kid and his family, they're the ones who--"  
  
"The ones who what? Defeated you?"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"What the fuck do you take me for? Some sort of idiot? Bill Cipher, the reason you're here right now is because you are a lazy, good-for-nothing, worthless piece of shit that deserves to be eradicated. Do you know that? Of course you know that. Why wouldn't you?"   
  
"But Lordie, I--"  
  
_"Enough!"_  
  
In one swift movement, the Lordship stood in front of Bill, clutching him in her hands.  
  
If there was one thing Bill would remember about this, it was how her hands resembled that of sewing needles rather than actual fingers.  
  
"I should kill you. I should end your pitiful existence right now and save myself and plenty of others the trouble of dealing with you. But you're not even worth the time."   
  
Suddenly, he was released-- hitting the floor with a resounding  _thud._

"I'll be fair to your buddies, though. They didn't do anything. I'll kill them."  
  
"But Lordie--"  
  
"My name is not Lordie!" She yelled, her voice crashing down on Bill and everyone else in the room like thunder.  
Then, she took a deep breath in. She regained her composure and returned back to her seat, a relieved sigh escaping their Lordship.  
  
"Get that thing out of my face."  
  
Then, Bill Cipher was dragged away once more, this time without any struggling at all. 


End file.
